Duo
by Grey Cho
Summary: Sebagai dua orang yang terus bersama, mungkin ini sudah saatnya mereka berpisah. [AR]


Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi

(I don't take credit for the original content)

AR

KageHina

 **Duo**

Kageyama tahu, kebersamaan dirinya dengan Karasuno telah berlalu, bahkan sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sepuluh tahun? Ya, sudah selama itu dirinya menanggalkan seragam hitam-oranye kebanggaan. Kini, dia memasuki masa yang baru. Masa yang memisahkan dirinya dengan anggota Karasuno yang lain. Sebagian dari mereka melanjutkan karier yang berhubungan dengan voli, sementara sebagian lagi memutuskan untuk memutuskan ikatan dengan olahraga yang pernah mereka geluti. Kageyama salah satu yang masih meneruskan kariernya hingga kini dengan bergabung sebagai tim nasional Jepang.

Satu hal yang membuatnya ingin tertawa adalah bergabungnya Hinata Shouyo dengan tim Amerika. Mereka berdua pernah menyepakati bahwa mereka akan terus menjadi _partner_. Namun, angin seakan meliukkan prinsip Hinata. Dia mengundurkan diri dari tim Jepang, mengundang kekecewaan banyak orang dan kian menambah kekecewaan dengan membenarkan kabar bergabungnya dia di tim negara lain. Hinata bukanlah seorang ahli bahasa, terlebih bahasa Inggris. Entah apa yang mempengaruhi sang pemuda sehingga nekat mengiyakan ajakan tim Amerika. Kageyama tidak mencegahnya, tidak berusaha meyakinkan Hinata untuk tetap menjadi partner _dirinya_. Selagi keputusan Hinata masih membuat dirinya berada di arena voli, Kageyama akan menerima keputusan apa pun itu. Tak terasa, lima tahun telah berlalu semenjak saat itu.

Kageyama turut mengantar Hinata ke bandara, lima jemarinya tak juga lepas dari lima jemari Hinata selama perjalanan. Hinata berkali-kali meyakinkan Kageyama bahwa ada atau pun tidak ada dirinya tak akan memberikan perubahan berarti untuk sang pemuda berambut hitam. Kageyama adalah sang genius dan pendapat Hinata tak akan meleset.

" _Kelak jika bertemu kembali, kita bukanlah lagi rekan satu tim, bukan pula—"_

" _Jangan bicara lebih dari ini."_ Kageyama melirik Hinata sebelum kembali mengarahkan pandangan ke depan, melihat manusia yang berlalu-lalang. _"Bagiku, kau tetap akan menjadi rekan satu tim dan juga …."_

" _Kau harus mencari kekasih baru, King. Kau harus move on atau aku akan merasa bersalah karena meninggalkanmu seperti ini."_

" _Kau akan mencari kekasih baru sesampainya di New York nanti?"_

" _Mungkin."_ Hinata terkikik.

' _Mungkin tidak akan pernah,'_ lanjut sang pemuda dalam hati. Imbuhan yang tak dapat didengarkan Kageyama sehingga pemuda berambut hitam itu menyimpulkan bahwa Hinata betul-betul berniat _move on_ ketika tinggal di sana.

Raut wajah Kageyama sempat terlihat murung. Namun, sang pemuda berusaha memasang ekspresi datar. Hubungan tanpa status ini akhirnya berakhir. Dengan lambaian tangan, hubungan tak jelas yang mereka jalani selama delapan tahun akan berakhir. Tak ada janji untuk tetap mempertahankan komunikasi. Tak ada janji untuk bertemu meski hanya sebulan sekali. Taka da yang berinisiatif dan tak ada yang menggagaskannya. Perpisahan berlangsung amat sunyi.

* * *

" _We arrived_." Seorang pemuda asing berambut pirang keluar dari dalam bus, menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, merasakan panorama yang berbeda dari tempat tinggalnya.

" _The view is different compared to our country. I feel like we're not on the Earth. It's kinda like a fairytale I ever heard when I was little."_

" _So you're the brat who needs bedtime story? Unexpected from our vice captain."_

" _By the way, where is our captain?"_

" _It's his hometown. So, I think he will be excited. Seems like I'm wrong."_

" _Good day, Everyone."_ Seorang pemuda bertudung hitam tengah menguap. Dia baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil.

Tinggi badannya terlihat paling mungil di antara pemuda-pemuda menjulang. Sang pemuda membuka tudungnya, memperlihatkan warna jingga mekar di kepalanya.

" _Captain!"_

Pemuda bertubuh pendek menatap satu per satu pemuda di depannya, rekan timnya. Pemuda berambut jingga itu memastikan bahwa kondisi rekan-rekannya berada pada kondisi fit untuk bermain esok lusa. Ya, dia jauh-jauh kembali ke Jepang untuk bertanding dengan tim nasional negeri sakura ini. Bukan pertandingan resmi, sekadar pertandingan persahabatan. Namun, tetap saja, sebagai kapten dia tidak ingin meremehkan apa pun jenis pertandingan yang timnya harus hadapi.

" _We'll take our victory_ ," ucap sang pemuda sembari mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Pemuda itu melangkah mendahului rekan yang lain, menunjukkan bahwa dialah kapten di timnya.

* * *

"Tobio-chan, tenanglah. Melihatmu bolak-balik seperti itu membuatku pusing." Oikawa mengeluh keitka mendapati junior dan rekan satu timnya sibuk mondar-mandir seakan tengah dirundung gelisah.

Sedikit banyak, Oikawa mengerti asal-mula tingkah aneh dari sang pemuda berambut hitam. Hari ini, salah satu mantan rekan timnya akan datang kemari, ke tempat mereka berlatih. Pertandingan mereka dijadwalkan lusa. Namun, tentu saja ada pemanasan sebelum itu dan tim Amerika akan melakukan pemanasan di gedung tim nasional Jepang.

"Biarkan saja dia. Dia hanya sedang berdebar menanti kepulangan mantan pacarnya." Tsukki yang tengah duduk di pinggir lapangan menyahut, membuat Kageyama refleks terdiam.

"Kau pernah menyaksikan permainan Hinata ketika menjadi anggota tim Amerika, Kageyama?" Kali ini, Iwaizumi yang bertanya, turut serta mencoba meluluhkan suasana.

Kageyama menggeleng cepat. Tidak. Dia belum pernah sekali pun melihat aksi Hinata semenjak pindah ke tim lain. Dia merasa tidak sanggup menontonnya. Di sisi lain, kepergian Hinata membuat sang pemuda jauh lebih ekstrim dalam berlatih, membuatnya kehilangan waktu untuk sekadar berleha-leha menonton TV.

Bunyi peluit mengarahkan pemain untuk kembali berbaris di tengah lapangan. Hanya ada Iwaizumi yang masih berdiri, menatap punggung juniornya. Dia menjadi salah satu penonton tim Amerika. Dia tahu bagaimana permainan Hinata dan sejujurnya, dia ingin memberitahukan hal itu pada Kageyama. Namun, entah bagaimana, Iwaizumi memilih untuk diam dan menanti sampai Kageyama melihat permainan Hinata dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Iwa-chan, apa yang kaulakukan? Jangan bengong saja!"

* * *

"Sepertinya mereka sudah datang." Akaashi berceletuk, melihat ke jendela.

Tak lama, sosok-sosok menjulang berdatangan. Tim nasional Jepang dengan antusias beranjak dan berbaris, hendak menyambut sang calon lawan. Seperti yang diduga, ukuran tubuh mereka besar dengan otot yang terlihat di sana-sini. Bahkan hanya melihat saja membuat tim Jepang merasa sudah tertekan.

Kageyama berdiri paling depan, pupilnya mengamati seksama satu per satu orang yang bejalan di depannya. Satu sosok yang tampak mencolok, dengan tubuh mungilnya, muncul. Sosok itu berada di anara rekan timnya yang lain. Mendahului Kageyama, Bokuto yang berdiri di barisan belakang melambaikan tangga tinggi-tinggi seraya memanggil nama sang pemuda jingga. Jarak kian menepis di antara Kageyama dan Hinata, membuat sang pemuda hitam berinisiatif untuk melambaikan tangan, menegur sapa sang mantan rekan satu tim. Sebelum tangannya benar-benar terangkat, jarak telah semakin menipis, mempertemukan keduanya dalam satu garis sejajar. Saat itulah, Kageyama terbelalak. Bola matanya membulat. Hinata tidak menoleh padanya. pemuda itu berjalan melewati sosok Kageyama untuk berbaris di sisi seberang bersama rekannya. Dia juga tidak membalas sapaan Bokuto, seolah menulikan telinga dari panggilan sang pemuda burung hantu.

Keheranan membanjiri benak tim nasional Jepang. Mereka mengenal pemuda berkepala jingga yang berdiri di antara sosok asing di seberang arena. Mereka bermain dengannya selama lima tahun! Pahit dan manis pertandingan telah mereka arungi bersama. Lantas, kenapa sosok itu terasa begitu asing sekarang? Hinata yang selalu berteriak penuh semangat di setiap pertandingan, kini menjadi diam. Sejujurnya, mereka setuju bahwa permainan Hinata saat ini benar-benar mengerikan saking luar biasanya. Pemuda itu lebur di dalam strategi dan menunjukkan performa prima. Tinggi seolah bukanlah hambatan bagi sang pemuda, layaknya tengah memamerkan eksistensi sebagai " _Chiisana Kyoujin_ ". Belum lagi, seisi tim Jepang dikagetkan dengan fakta bahwa Hinata adalah sang kapten dan _ace_. Nomor sepuluh yang lekat dengan dirinya kini berganti dengan angka empat. Belum diketahui secara pasti posisi Hinata di dalam tim sebagai apa. Beberapa berpikir bahwa sang pemuda adalah _libero_ , tapi sebagian berpikir bahwa Hinata masih tetap menjadi _wing spiker_.

* * *

Arena tampak lengang ketika sebagian besar pemain memilih beristirahat sejenak. Beberapa pemain tim Amerika melebur dengan tim Jepang, mencoba berkomunikasi meski terkendala perbedaan bahasa. Kageyama duduk di sisi arena, menenggak botol minuman tanpa menurunkan vista dari Hinata. Pemuda bertubuh kecil itu tengah berdiri dikerubungi rekan satu timnya. Sepertinya, mereka tengah berdiskusi atau mungkin merancang strategi. Tak lama, kerumunan itu membubarkan diri, meninggalkan sang kapten seorang diri. Kageyama beranjak, dia berusaha mencapai titik Hinata berdiri.

"Oi, Hinata!"

Hinata menoleh. " _What's up_?"

"Bicaralah dalam bahasa Jepang, Bodoh!" Kageyama mencoba menarik bahu Hinata, tapi sang pemuda jingga menepis tangannya.

" _Don't talk to me_ ," ujarnya dingin.

"APA-APAAN KAU?!"

Suara Kageyama yang tiba-tiba mengeras membuat pemain lain mendaratkan pandangan pada mereka. Seketika, dua pemuda yang tengah berhadapan itu menjadi pusat perhatian.

"KENAPA KAU SEPERTI INI? KENAPA KAU BERSIKAP TAK ACUH KEPADA KAMI? KEPADAKU? JIKA TAHU AKAN SEPERTI INI JADINYA, AKU TAK AKAN MENGIZINKANMU PERGI!"

" _Calm down, Dude_."

Seorang pemuda asing berambut ikal menepuk punggung Kageyama, membiarkan Hinata lolos dan berjalan pergi. Dengan bahasa Jepang yang masih kurang lancar, pemuda itu menjelaskan bahwa tidka seharusnya tim Jepang mempermasalahkan sikap Hinata yang demikian.

"Perjuangan menjadi kapten dan diterima sebagai tim regular tidaklah mudah. Hinata berjuang keras untuk itu," jelasnya. "Dimaki dan nyaris putus asa, Hinata pernah merasakan semua itu. Namun, pemuda itu tidak pantang menyerah. Dia berhenti sesumbar. Dia berhenti berseru pada kami. Sebagai gantinya, dia memperlihatkan permainan yang luar biasa dari hari ke hari, membuktikan bahwa dia datang kepada kami bukan hanya bermodal basa-basi. Usahanya itulah yang membawa Hinata pada jabatan sebagai kapten. Semua itu tak lain demi kau, Kageyama."

"Aku …?"

"Ya, demi kau. Hinata ingin mengalahkanmu. Itu sudah menjadi ambisinya."

* * *

Malam hari, Kageyama yang tidak bisa tidur memilih untuk berjalan-jalan menenangkan pikirannya. Hinata tak lagi kembali ke arena setelah kejadian itu. Sang pemuda jingga dikabarkan melenggang pulang begitu saja. Mengacak rambut, Kageyama benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa Hinata menukarkan diri hanya untuk bisa bertanding atau mengalahkan dirinya? Mereka partner. Sebesar itukah ego seorang Hinata sampai-sampai demi mengalahkan seorang Kageyama saja harus sampai menggadaikan apa pun?

Masuk ke dalam toko penjual _nikuman_ , Kageyama terkejut saat mendapati sosok pemuda ygne mengisi pikirannya muncul tempat di depannya. Sosok itu tengah menerima kembalian, lengkap dengan satu buah _nikuman_ yang kini dijepit giginya.

"Oi," panggil Kageyama.

Hinata tampak terlonjak. Sang pemuda barangkali tak akan menyangka bahwa Kageyama bisa berada di sana pada waktu yang pas.

Tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan seperti siang tadi, Kageyama menarik tudung jaket Hinata dan menyeret sang pemuda ke suatu tempat.

* * *

"Kau sudah memiliki pacar baru?"

Di antara semua pertanyaan, Hinata tidak menyangka bahwa justru pertanyaan itulah yang dilontarkan Kageyama. Pemuda berambut jingga itu berusaha mencegah agar dirinya sendiri tidak tersedak dengan meminum sebotol air di tangan.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Jawab aku."

Kali ini, Hinata bisa merasakan nada keseriusan dari Kageyama. Keseriusan dan kekecewaan. Sungguh, Hinata tidak ingin mendengar nada itu meluncur dari mulut sang pemuda berambut hitam.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan masalah itu." Hinata pada akhirnya buka mulut. Dia bersandar ke pagar besi di pinggir jalan. "Aku mati-matian berusaha agar diakui sebagai anggota tim regular. Siang dan malam aku menghabiskan waktu untuk berlatih dan belajar bahasa mereka."

"Kenapa berjuang sekeras itu? Kenapa sampai memaksakan diri? Aku membiarkanmu pergi bukan untuk melihat kau kehilangan dirimu sendiri," sesal Kageyama. Ya, andaikan dia lebih bersikukuh untuk melarang Hinata pergi, dia tak akan pernah kehilangan sosok Hinata yang ceria.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Kageyama, pemuda berambut jingga itu hanya diam. Dia terkekeh sejenak, meletakkan bungkusan _nikuman_ di sisinya, dan membiarkan kedua tangannya tak lagi menyentuh apa pun. Sebagai gantinya, Hinata mengangkat kedua tangan, menarik wajah Kageyama untuk mendekat. Mengabaikan ekspresi terkejut Kageyama, Hinata menjauhkan wajahnya dari sang pemuda.

"Aku … hanya ingin menuntaskan janji kita, Bodoh. Bagiku, janji itu seperti nyawaku sendiri. Aku harus mengalahkanmu meskipun membutuhkan waktu seumur hidupku. Aku tidak bisa berada di dalam tim yang sama denganmu untuk mewujudkan janji tersebut."

"Huh … begitukah?" Kageyama masih tampak tidak menerima keputusan dan perubahan karakter Hinata. Namun, pemuda itu memahami apa yang Hinata maksud. Sebagai atlet, ada saatnya mereka akan pensiun. Waktu mereka berada di arena sangat dibatasi. Jika semakin tua, mereka akan semakin tersingkirkan oleh pemain muda yang terus bermunculan. Waktu itu kian menggentayangi mereka dan Kageyama tahu, janji untuk saling mengalahkan itu memang tak akan pernah terpenuhi jika Hinata masih berada dalam tim Jepang. Janji bodoh itulah yang telah menyatukan mereka berdua. Janji bodoh itu pula yang memisahkan mereka. Namun, janji itu sejujurnya merupakan ikatan bagi keduanya.

Kageyama menyelipkan jemarinya di antara jemari Hinata. Sama seperti ketika dia mengantar Hinata menuju bandara beberapa tahun yang lalu. Pegangan tangan ini seolah telah menjadi isyarat bahwa mereka akan berpisah. Kini, mereka dipisahkan sebagai dua tim yang berbeda. namun, tetap, untuk janji yang mereka buat bersama.

" _ **Aku akan mengalahkanmu!"**_

* * *

Sorak-sorai memandu kedua tim memasuki arena. Kageyama berdiri di tengah, di depan _net_ yang memisahkan sosoknya dengan sosok Hinata. Beberapa anggota tim Jepang terkaget-kaget, hinata benar-benar berdiri di depan Kageyama.

Posisi pemuda jingga itu … adalah _setter_.

Demi menuntaskan janji masa muda. Demi mewujudkan cita-cita keduanya. Kini, mereka berdua saling berhadapan dengan seringai yang menghiasi bibir keduanya. Di balik gemuruh lapangan, di antara waktu yang berjalan.

"Kali ini, aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu, Kageyama!"

"Heh! _Bring it on_!"

"Pertandingan persahabatan antara tim Jepang dengan tim Amerika … dimulai!"

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thanks for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2017)


End file.
